


Bad Days With Good Endings

by Purely_a_trashcan



Series: Tumblr Prompts [21]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair-pulling, Petplay, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: prompt: Can I request grumpy 76 on a nsfw prompt. On your knees.Open your mouth.What have i told you about biting? Good kitten





	

You always knew when he had a bad day. He came in your room, a bigger frown than normal on his handsome, scarred face. You motioned for him to come and sit. He actually listened, moving to sit on the bed, leaning against the headboard, still in his 76 uniform. You straddled his lap, barely getting settled before he pulled your face in roughly for a kiss. He kissed you hard, holding your jaw in one big hand. He let you go, pulling back slightly. His gaze was intense. You leaned in and kissed across his jaw, down his neck.

You bit the juncture of his shoulder and neck, sucking hard. His gloved hand tangled into your hair, yanking you back with a cry. “What have I told you about biting?” He growled lowly. You just grinned a little, leaning in to kiss him again. He held your hair firmly, not letting you move forward. “Get up. Get on your knees on the ground.” He released your hair, growling when you didn’t immediately move off of him. “ ** _NOW._** ”  You slid off his lap and sunk onto the floor, looking up at him.

He moved to sit on the edge of the bed, yanking you between his legs. Your hands eagerly grabbed his belt, fumbling with it. He pushed your hands away, undoing it himself, pulling his hard cock out. You surged forward, his hand on your throat stopping you. You slowly sat back, staring at him. “Good kitten.” You arched your back at that, grinning. He released your throat, motioning for you to come close now.

You moved closer, restraining yourself from sucking him in your mouth immediately. He smoothed his hand down your hair. “Good kitten.” He murmured, moving to your jaw, stroking a thumb over your bottom lip. “Now, open your mouth for me and come make my day better.”

_Finally._


End file.
